


Хороший мальчик

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drama, Incest, Kink, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Вергилий смотрит так, что Неро готов умереть на месте.





	Хороший мальчик

**Author's Note:**

> Chase Holfelder — Every Breath You Take

— Покажи мне, как ты себя любишь.

Неро ведет пальцами от ключиц вниз, касается сосков, зажимает их между пальцев и стонет тихо-тихо, но от этого не менее развратно.

Неро возбуждается чересчур быстро для того, кто еще пару мгновений назад был ошеломлен и напуган.

Вергилий смотрит на него с прищуром, медленно оглаживая рукоять катаны, и Неро представляет, как эти красивые пальцы медленно растягивают его; как прохладная смазка стекает вниз по бедру, щекоча разгоряченную кожу; как эти губы касаются его лопаток, целуют позвонки, ласкают шею.

Неро жарко. Он парой неловких движений расстегивает штаны и касается сквозь белье напряженного члена.

— Боже... — шепчет он, зная, что услышать его сможет лишь один человек.

Вергилий улыбается тонко и насмешливо.

— Взываешь к Богу, стоя на пороге у Дьявола? Как интересно.

Неро стягивает белье и обхватывает член ладонью, двигая рукой вверх и вниз, стараясь попасть в ритм фраз Вергилия. Он дрочит на голос собственного отца, и отчего-то ему невыносимо хорошо от этой мысли.

— Пожалуйста, — Неро не знает, кого и о чем он просит, но ему надо, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, ему надо, надо кончить. — Пожалуйста!

Неро вскрикивает, давится вздохом и кончает, глядя на Вергилия.

Вергилий дарит похвалу ему в ответ:

— Хороший мальчик.


End file.
